A member for attaching a printing device to a belt-like or strip-like shaped member, such as a belt worn by a user, is well known in the art. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-257319 describes a fitting-type connecting mechanism. The fitting-type connecting mechanism functions to mount a portable telephone on a belt clip attached to a belt according to the following procedure. First, a flange part on a distal end of a shaft provided on the belt clip is inserted through a large hole part of the portable telephone. Next, the portable telephone is moved downward to shift the flange part from the large hole part to a small hole part. Subsequently, the portable telephone is rotated a half turn about the shaft. This configuration secures the portable telephone so that the telephone will not become detached from the belt clip. The portable telephone can be removed from the belt clip by performing the above procedure in reverse.